Remnants
by oshirorei
Summary: "I promise I'll make you happy in the next life." When he made his promise, Gintoki knew that those words he had whispered carried weight themselves. Yet, Gintoki also knew that his feelings towards Hijikata outweighed them. Well, in a world where Edo wasn't what it used to be, would this pair finally meet a happy end? [Gintama High School AU]
1. Chapter 0

"Say, Gintoki, do you believe in reincarnations?"

The conversation began with a puff of smoke floating around as Hijikata lighted his cigarette.

"What the hell? Did someone hit your head this morning?" The silver-haired guy retorted almost instantly.

"Just answer me, you asshole!"

It took Gintoki a few moments to form an answer. He was pondering whether his reply would make Hijikata laugh or punch his face. The chance was fifty-fifty.

"Well, if I ever reincarnate, I'll choose Ketsuro Ana's husband, obviously."

"You're so full of shit, you know that?" Hijikata chuckled a little. It was enough to make Gintoki's heart skip a beat.

"Only when I'm constipated."

[Remnants Chapter 0 end]


	2. Chapter 1

Hijikata had no idea why his subconscious mind favored nightmares so much, or why he was seeing someone looking awfully similar to him in third-person omnipresent view. He decided to call him Toshi.

The air around him reeked of death and suffering. Countless bodies of friends and enemies alike scattered around the streets, tinting their surroundings with the color of crimson red. Traces of merciless destruction were visible wherever he rested his gaze. Hijikata never knew what kind of world he stumbled upon. It resembled the world where he lived in certain ways, yet the differences were also uncanny.

Hijikata deduced that a war should have taken place before his arrival. A horrible one.

A few meters in front of him, Hijikata saw his lookalike slumping on heaps of rubbles with katana on his right hand, drenched in red. Scratches and bruises painted his face. His all-black outfit weren't any better either. Toshi let out a heavy sigh. He lighted a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

Hijikata couldn't decide which he liked better, the eerie silence that surrounded him or the distant caw of crows who must've sensed death engulfing the area.

"Hiji...ka…ta..." A voice of a man coming from his lookalike's direction filled the empty air.

Hijikata jolted in shock. _How does that voice know my name? Have I been visible all this time? I thought this was a dream?_

He hadn't finished analyzing when he saw his lookalike quickly spun around and jumped off the rubbles. Hijikata couldn't see further so he followed his lookalike. Both his heart and mind raced. _Wait, that person also has my name? My brain is making a movie with me as a protagonist?_

"Gintoki! Hang in there!" Toshi yelled as he ran towards a silver-haired guy named Gintoki who was dragging himself in his direction. Gintoki looked far worse. His supposed-to-be-white yukata was drenched in blood which Hijikata had no idea belonged to whom.

Toshi grabbed Gintoki's shoulders and helped him steady himself. Gintoki leaned on him as they walked. "I'm... I'm sor...ry..." Gintoki whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Hijikata could see his lookalike tried so hard to keep his composure. "Let's stop here and let me see your wound." Toshi placed Gintoki gently and crouched next to him. Hijikata stood invisibly next to them.

That looks very bad. Hijikata thought to himself. Gintoki's condition was as ugly as it could be. A big severe stab wound decorated his abdomen and the blood won't stop flowing out, no matter how hard he pressed it. A fresh cut wound stretching across his upper torso increased the gravity of his condition. His breathing was ragged.

Toshi ripped his inner fabric and wrapped it around Gintoki's wound, hoping it would slow down the bleeding. "You... You'll be okay... I promise... Let's find the others and give you proper treatment..." Hijikata could sense doubt in his words since Gintoki must've lost so much blood.

Toshi gently tried to pull Gintoki up but he wouldn't budge. "Hiji... Hiji...ka...ta… No... need..."

"What are you talking about, you idiot?! You want to... You want to... die?! " Toshi's intention was to scold him, but somehow, as those words came out of his mouth, they turned into incoherent sobbing. "You... you promised that... that... we will watch over Edo together... You..."

Hijikata stared at them with mixed emotions. Hijikata realised his sexuality when he was fifteen. He never thought it would manifest itself in his dreams too.

Gintoki stretched out his arm to reach Toshi's face. "I'm... really... sorry..." His fingers wiped Toshi's tears gently. "I know... I know I won't... I won't make... it..."

"You... You shouldn't have come here... You should've searched for help... Why did you come here...?" Toshi held Gintoki's hand and pressed his cheek against it. "You're still a huge idiot."

Gintoki chuckled but coughed blood not long after. "I... I wanted... to see... you, Hiji...kata... one more... time..." He coughed again. "In... the next... life... I'lI... find you... and I... promise... I'll... I'll make... you... happy..."

Toshi shook his head. "No, no, no, we can be happy in this life, Gintoki, please just come with me... Let me save you..."

Gintoki looked at Toshi and gave him a smile. "I... I... love... you... Hiji...ka...ta..."

Gintoki closed his eyes. Toshi's sobbing changed into a cry.

Hijikata's vision went dark.

.

.

.

.

.

Hijikata could feel someone poking his back and woke up right away.

Hijikata yawned and brushed his eyes. He became alarmed when he realized his eyes were damp. Did he really cry in his sleep because of his dream? More importantly, did he seriously doze off during school lessons?! Hijikata wiped his eyes quickly while trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Okita... What period is this?" Gintoki turned to his classmate, Okita, who sat right next to him.

Okita shrugged. "Wow. I can't believe a vice leader of disciplinary club has the nerve to sleep during class. Second period, by the way."

"We told the teachers you were sick and needed quick rest." Another voice belonging to a guy called Kondo joined in from behind.

"Yeah, you owe us pork katsudon for that excuse. Also melon buns if you want to borrow my notes." Okita added. This sadistic guy always knew how to turn things into his advantage.

Hijikata shook his head in disapproval. "That won't be necessary, I'll explain the truth to the teachers. I don't need special treatment. Also, I can borrow Tsukuyo-san's notes."

"Cut it out already, Okita! We know your threat doesn't work for Hijikata." Kondo whispered. "We know that you're going through a lot right now, Hijikata. We can only help that much."

Hijikata disliked pity. All his life, he only knew that everything bad thrown at him was a tool to make him a stronger person. To make him someone who can help other people. To make him someone who can protect other people. Yet, he knew that his friends meant no harm and he couldn't bring himself to scold them for being kind.

Okita's voice pulled him back from his sea of thoughts. "Oh, right, we've got a new homeroom and math teacher. Otae-sensei is on pregnancy leave. What's his name, again? The girls were head over heels when he came in."

"Uh, his name… Should be Kin—no—Gintoki-sensei or something…" Kondo pitched in. "He wants you to see him during lunch break. No idea what for."

Hijikata's eyes widened when he heard that name. _Isn't that the same name I heard in my dream? Coincidence?_ He hoped so. Moreover, he hoped that his new teacher was just an old man in his fifties, not a silver-haired samurai in his twenties like he saw in his dream.

When lunch came, Hijikata left immediately for his quest. When he told the truth, the teacher decided to let it slide anyway, telling him that people occasionally made mistakes.

Hijikata continued his quest. Even after asking around, his new homeroom teacher was nowhere to be found.

"Hello, Hijikata-kun! Are you looking for someone? You look confused." A figure of a young man approached Hijikata.

"Ah, hello, Shinpachi-sensei, I'm looking for Gintoki-sensei, actually. He told me to see him."

"He's not at the teacher's room, is he?"

"Yes."

Shinpachi chuckled a little. "That guy never really changes. I think you can find him at the rooftop, Hijikata-kun."

"But, isn't it off-limit?"

"Trust me, I've known Gintoki-sensei since high school."

Despite feeling hesitant, Hijikata thanked him for the information. Hijikata couldn't help but thinking about Shinpachi's words. Shinpachi-sensei has known Gintoki-sensei since high school.

Without his notice, his feet carried him to the rooftop. Hijikata took a deep breath. It's okay, it must be a coincidence. He turned the handle and it really wasn't locked. He swung the door open.

A figure of a man Hijikata prayed not to appear stood in front of him. His silver hair glistened under the sunlight. Hijikata only saw his back. Yet, Hijikata knew it was him.

It's okay, it's just a dream. He wouldn't know me either.

"Gintoki-sensei, you told me to meet you during lunch break." Hijikata began their conversation as he approached him.

"Oh yeah right, you must be Hijikata-kun, I did say that during class." Gintoki turned around and walked towards Hijikata. "I just want to hear your excuse for sleeping during math first hand."

Hijikata swore his heart skipped a beat when his teacher's face came into view. Without those scars and bruises on his face, Hijikata knew why girls in his class were charmed.

"Kid, why are you not saying anything? It can't be that my face has charmed you too?"

Only then, Hijikata realised that he had been staring at Gintoki dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, Sensei, it's just that you somehow look familiar." He quickly averted his gaze and hid his slightly red cheeks. "I fell asleep because I was careless. I apologise for my attitude in your class. I'm willing to take the consequence. I also promise that I won't repeat such action in the future." Hijikata bowed to emphasise his apology.

"Hey, hey, now, I'm not your typical fifty-year-old-and-cruel teacher, you know. I slept during classes too." Gintoki frowned. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You seem like you never have fun."

"Uh. Thank you for the advice, Sensei."

"No problem. Anyway..."

It took Hijikata a few seconds to register what was happening when Gintoki's face was only inches apart from his. His face became as red as a tomato. Too close, his face is too close.

"Hijikata-kun, you said that I looked familiar, I think your face looks familiar too, have we met before?" Gintoki squinted his eyes, analysing Hijikata's face. "Oh, your face is red..." Hijikata swore he saw Gintoki slightly smirking.

Hijikata's mind went blank. "Ah, really? I don't think so..." His reflex took over and he pushed Gintoki away. Just as he pulled away from Gintoki's gaze, the bell rang loudly, giving him momentum to step back. "Sorry, Sensei, I need to go back. Thank you for listening to me."

As Hijikata was about to leave, he felt a grip on his hand.

"Wait!" Gintoki exclaimed. "You haven't eaten lunch, right?" Gintoki took out a pouch of bread and a small box of milk from his pockets. "Here, eat this on your way back." He placed them on Hijikata's hands.

"Ah... I can't..."

"Just take it. I'm going first, Hijikata-kun." Gintoki smiled before exiting the rooftop.

At that time, Hijikata wondered, could a person's smile become illegal?

[Remnants Chapter 1 end]

[Author's note: I use Japanese honourifics sometimes because it makes conversations sound more natural and because most characters have Japanese names.]


	3. Chapter 2

"Thank you for your hard work today, Hijikata-kun. Here's your wage for today." A woman smiled at Hijikata as she handed him a brown envelope. "We were really happy when you decided to help us run this shop. Your work is splendid!"

"Thank you, Hinowa-san. I'm also grateful for this job." Hijikata slightly bowed as he received his part-time job wage. He knew he couldn't take his job for granted with all the things going on in his life.

"Oh right, how's your brother doing, Hijikata-kun? I hope he's getting better."

Hijikata's heart ached a little whenever he remembered his hospitalised brother. Yet, he managed to form a smile. "I hope so too, Hinowa-san. They're going to perform surgery on him soon."

"I see… I believe everything will be alright for both of you. See you tomorrow, Hijikata-kun." Hinowa's optimism was surely contagious. Hijikata could feel that his spirit was lifted up when he left the store.

The moon and the stars had long replaced the sun when Hijikata walked his route back home. Living in a rather rural area of the city, his night trips were mostly accompanied by the sounds of crickets chirping, along with vague noises down the hill where the heart of the city was. As lively as it was, Hijikata didn't find it attractive.

As he was walking, his mind wandered. Was there a connection between his dream and the appearance of his new teacher? Or was that just sheer coincidence? The way things happened that day seemed strange. Hijikata also recalled what Gintoki had said before. _I think your face looks familiar too, have we met before?_

 _What if he also had that kind of dream? Then wouldn't he also notice that my lookalike had a relationship with his? But it seemed like he didn't quite remember it. How awkward and embarrassing would it be if he remembered?_ Hijikata could feel his face warming up just from thinking about that possibility.

"Good evening, Hijikata." A voice greeted him as he reached his flat building, bringing him back to reality. It belonged to an elderly woman who happened to be the landlady. She was smoking outside a diner which she also owned.

"Good evening, Otose-san."

Hijikata had just walked a few more steps when she called again. "Hijikata, can you do me a favor? Your new neighbor forgot to collect his contract letter and spare key from me. Can you bring it to him on your way back? He lives on your left. My back is too sore to climb those stairs."

That was news for Hijikata. "I didn't know someone moved in…"

"Did you not meet him this morning?" Otose inquired. "I guess you didn't. He moved in last night. Only brought two or three suitcases, so it didn't cause too much ruckus."

"Sure, I'll give it to him, then."

Once upstairs, Hijikata stopped right in front of the appointed flat. He pressed the bell and waited, without any knowledge of his new neighbor.

The door slowly opened, revealing someone whom Hijikata didn't wish to see that night.

"Oh, Hijikata-kun, how do you know where I live? What brings you here?"

Hijikata wished he could sue the fates for playing tricks on him.

In front of him was no one else but his new math teacher, Gintoki.

Even though Hijikata tried so hard to ignore, he couldn't shut his eye to his teacher's appearance. He still looked the same as he had been when they met at the rooftop, minus his coat, minus his tie, and minus his top collar button. He looked disheveled and as far as Hijikata hated to admit, more… attractive. Especially, with that apron strapped around his waist. Hijikata deduced that he must have been cooking when he came.

"I apologize for interrupting your rest, Gintoki-sensei. I happen to live next door and Otose-san asked me to deliver this to you on my way back." Hijikata bowed a little to hide his reddened face as he handed him the package.

Gintoki pondered for a while. "Wait, Hijikata-kun, so you're my neighbor? And you just came back? Part-time job?"

Hijikata nodded slowly. "Uh, yes…"

"Have you had dinner?"

"Not… yet… Actually—"

Hijikata hadn't finished talking when Gintoki cut him off. "Let's have dinner together, then. This is my treat for you as my new neighbor, Hijikata-kun."

"Sensei, I don't think—"

Gintoki smiled and grabbed Hijikata's hand. "It's okay, people always say that my cooking is good, you don't need to worry about being sick. You must be tired too, right?"

Hijikata had no choice but to follow him inside. A dinner wouldn't hurt, he supposed.

Once inside, Hijikata had to admit that Gintoki's cooking did smell really good. So good it seemed enough to assure Hijikata about the taste.

"Please sit down, Hijikata-kun. I'll get the food." Gintoki gestured him to the dining table.

Soon, the table was set and the food was served.

"Thank you for the food." Both Gintoki and Hijikata spoke in unison.

Hijikata took out a bottle of mayonnaise he always brought everywhere and poured some on his bowl of rice before starting to eat . His action made Gintoki stare at him with a confused look.

"Hijikata-kun... Are you really going to eat it like that?" Gintoki arched his eyebrows, unsure how to react.

Hijikata, realising what he was doing, quickly put down his mayonnaise bottle. "I... Uh… Most of the time, I can't really without mayonnaise… I've always loved mayonnaise since I was a kid." Hijikata paused to eat some. "But, your cooking is very good, Sensei, really. Please rest assured." He admitted.

Gintoki chuckled a little. "I've never seen someone who loves mayonnaise as much as you do, Hijikata-kun. And I'm glad my cooking turned out well because I only made simple dishes."

Hijikata had no idea if his teacher was being sarcastic. The only thing that usually saved his terrible and over simplified cooking was his one and true love, mayonnaise. Heck, he even ate only rice with mayonnaise for dinner once because he burned his own cooking to the point they were inedible. "Sensei, my cooking isn't even half as good as yours…"

Gintoki laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get better if you practice."

The atmosphere remained silent for awhile. Hijikata was never really the type of person to start a conversation. Gintoki, on the other hand, was always able to find things to talk about.

"By the way, do you live alone, Hijikata-kun?"

"Since two weeks ago, yes… I used to live with my big brother."

Gintoki was reluctant to ask what had caused Hijikata's brother to leave. However, Hijikata seemed to have read his mind.

"My big brother is hospitalised at the moment. Brain haemorrhage, they say." Hijikata's voice began to tremble. "He got into an accident at work."

"I'm… I'm sorry to hear that…"

Hijikata struggled to find power in his voice, but managed to anyway. "It's okay, Sensei, I believe that he will get better. They are planning a surgery for him soon. I also have to work hard for him, both at school and part-time job."

Gintoki smiled. He extended his hand to reach Hijikata and ruffled his hair. "You're a really good brother, Hijikata-kun. I'm sure your brother is proud of you."

Hijikata swore his heart almost leaped out of his ribcage. His cheeks reddened. His lips tried to form a coherent reply but failed. Everything was too sudden and too fast for his brain to comprehend.

"…Thank you, Sensei…" Hijikata finally managed to speak. Even though his voice was barely audible.

After dinner, Hijikata insisted on helping Gintoki clean up as a token of gratitude. Soon after, he decided to excuse himself.

"Are you sure you don't need to ask me about today's lesson that you missed?" Gintoki inquired as Hijikata was about to leave.

"I'm doing fine. I asked my friends to teach me and so far, I can understand it quite well. Thank you for the dinner, Sensei. Good night."

Hijikata was about to unlock his flat when Gintoki suddenly popped his head outside. "Say, Hijikata-kun, do you really like my cooking?"

Hijikata contemplated for awhile. Gintoki's cooking was certainly delicious. _How can anyone not like his cooking?_

"Yes… I think I like it."

Gintoki grinned at Hijikata's reply. "Okay, then, it's settled! Good night, Hijikata-kun." Then, he went inside and closed the door.

 _What?! What is settled?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hijikata was still putting on his uniform when he heard the bell rang.

When he opened the door, he saw no one but a small box-shaped package wrapped in a piece of cloth. It was left hanging on the door handle. There was a sticky note attached to it.

 _Good morning, Hijikata-kun._

 _I made you lunch today. Don't forget to eat a lot for your growth._

 _Have a nice day!_

Hijikata's mind went blank for a few seconds.

 _Wait, so this is what he said last night means?!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hijikata-san, you bring two different lunch today, that's new." Okita couldn't help but let his curiosity out when he saw Hijikata took out two packets of lunch.

"Well, my neighbor somehow decided to treat me lunch today…" Hijikata responded hesitantly. "You can have some, if you want."

"Wow, Hijikata-san, this one must be from your neighbor. It looks… decent, unlike your usual lunchbox." Okita commented as Hijikata opened the lunchbox from Gintoki

Hijikata quickly covered his reddening cheeks. _This is too cute._ He stared at the lunchbox in embarrassment. Inside it was cat-shaped onigiri, golden-fried tempura, and other dishes, beautifully and aesthetically arranged. When he tried to compare it with his usual self-made lunch, he couldn't feel any less dejected.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Gintoki walking past his class. He wanted to quickly avert his gaze to avoid eye contact.

 _Too late._ Hijikata whispered to himself.

Gintoki stopped and pointed at Hijikata's lunch and mouthed something Hijikata struggled to decipher.

 _I hope you like it._

At that moment, Hijikata really prayed to the sky not to make him fall for his own teacher.

Because he was close, like really close, to falling in love.

 _[Remnants Chapter 2 end]_


	4. Chapter 3

"Have you finally found what you're looking for here?"

Hearing Shinpachi's question, Gintoki smiled a little.

"Yes, I've finally found him."

Shinpachi couldn't help but noticed a tinge of sadness in Gintoki's voice. "I suppose he doesn't remember anything?"

The fact that Hijikata barely recognized him broke his heart into pieces. Yet, Gintoki knew that it was better than having him remember all of those painful memories they went through in their previous lives. He didn't want Hijikata to bear such burden anymore. Mostly, he didn't want Hijikata to relive that moment. That one moment which shattered Hijikata's world.

Hijikata's face before he left him was etched forever in his mind and would forever devastate him.

"It's better this way." Gintoki finally said.

Yes, it would be better this way. Hijikata deserved to live a life where pain and death didn't haunt him everyday.

Between him and Hijikata, Gintoki knew that he was the only one who needed to carry the burden of their past.

Maybe, only then, Gintoki could finally fulfill his promise.

.

.

.

.

.

"Honestly, everything seems more peaceful when Kamui and his minions are suspended. I can get used to this." Okita swung his baseball bat back and forth in boredom. "Since now, all we do is just helping the teachers with trivial matters, I might consider leaving disciplinary club and going back to baseball."

"Don't jinx it, Okita." Hijikata sighed. "And don't swing that around so carelessly, you might —"

Okita pushed Hijikata away when a baseball flew out of nowhere right in his direction. He swung his bat and hit the ball, creating a perfect curve.

"Kamui." Okita spat that name out like it was poison.

A few meters in front of them stood their school's infamous delinquent. Leader of the most feared gang in their area. Sole heir of the Yakuza. He greeted them with a smile. Yet everyone knew, such innocent-like smile only meant one thing.

Kamui walked over. "As expected from our former baseball genius. Did you all enjoy your time when I was away?" Such friendly voice. But, there was something in it that, instead of warmth, radiated other unusual feeling. It woke up human's most basic survival instinct, fear.

However, strangely enough, he seemed to come alone that day. No underlings, no tricks under his sleeve.

"You're still suspended. You shouldn't be here." Hijikata responded. "You've just broken several other rules. It's still lunch break, the teachers would see you."

Kamui ignored him. His eyes were fixated on Okita. "What did you do to my sister, Okita?" His previous smile was replaced with a frown.

"I did what was best for us."

"I won't ask again, what did you fucking do to my sister?" Kamui glowered. His fist seemed ready to meet Okita's face.

"Oi, Okita, what happened between you and Kagura?" Hijikata began questioning him as well. It wasn't that he didn't trust Okita, but as far as he knew, Okita and Kagura's encounters had never been without conflicts.

Hijikata could feel his friend tensing up.

"She confessed to me. I rejected her." Okita answered. No one could decipher his expression. No one could guess what he really felt.

Hijikata thanked his fast reflex as he caught Kamui's flying fist directed at Okita. "You don't want to fight at school."

"Oh you're pretty quick." Kamui mused. A few seconds later, his fist was gone. Before Hijikata could react, his cheek had received a gift from Kamui. A sharp left hook.

 _That was a distraction!_

Hijikata stumbled backward. Blood was visible on the corner of his lips and his cheek began to swell. A surge of pain he tried to ignore rushed through his nerves.

When Okita came into view, Hijikata saw him trying to dodge Kamui's attacks. Barely, in his opinion. He didn't even try to fight back in his defense. Bruises started to appear on his arms as he blocked Kamui's punches.

"Kagura is so stupid for liking you."

Okita said nothing in return.

"But you're even dumber for hurting her like that, you know that?"

Hijikata would've never guessed that someone like Kamui could have a sister-complex. He would've never guessed that Kamui would go as far as violating his suspension just to do her sister justice.

Hijikata saw something he had never seen in Okita before. A mix of sadness, anger, and desperation.

"Oi, Kamui, stop it! You can talk this over!" Hijikata moved to stop him. Calling the teacher wasn't an option because he could escape as soon as Hijikata left. He was sure at that kind of state, Okita wouldn't try to stop him either. Diplomacy was the only way.

In the midst of their dispute, a voice interrupted them.

"Kids, I think you should take your quarrel to somewhere else."

"Gintoki-sensei!" Hijikata exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

Hijikata was aware that they were far from the main building, somewhere most students would never visit if they weren't about to commit mischief. He wondered what his teacher had been doing there.

Kamui saw Gintoki and stepped back. "You know what, Okita? If I still see her hanging around you, I won't hold back at anything."

Okita looked at him in the eye. He who had seemed to have his tongue twisted finally opened his mouth. "Don't you see?" He inhaled. "Everything I did has always been to protect her."

When he finished talking, Kamui had already left.

"You should go to the infirmary." Gintoki approached them. "You look terrible."

Hijikata nodded in response. "Yeah, Okita, you bruises need to be treated."

"I'm also talking about you, Hijikata-kun." Gintoki pointed at his cheek. "That doesn't look good either."

The doctor wasn't surprised when they arrived at the infirmary. "Another tough day for disciplinary club, huh?" She took out a box of first aid kit. "Why are you here though, Gintoki-sensei?"

"Well, I'm their homeroom teacher, I might as well take care of them."

The doctor approached Hijikata to tend his cheek but he refused. "Sensei, please treat him first, I only got a swollen cheek. He had it worse." He pointed at Okita.

"You're so thoughtful, Hijikata-kun." The doctor placed a plastic of ice on his hand. "Press this on your cheek to reduce the swelling." Then, she left for Okita who settled on the bed next to Hijikata's.

Gintoki leaned on the window sill. "I didn't know you liked to fight."

Hijikata shook his head. Partially disagreeing, partially trying to stop his brain from thinking how good his teacher looked in that pose. "We didn't start this one. Actually, we never start one. We're the ones who clean up the mess."

"The disciplinary club?" Gintoki raised his eyebrow. "More like the school's watchdog, no offense."

Hijikata stared outside the window and shrugged, "Someone has to keep an eye on those delinquents, especially Kamui. We patrol every lunch to catch students who violate the rules, like smoking."

Even Gintoki, being a new teacher, knew about Kamui, the school biggest troublemaker. No teacher ever spoke his name without a tone of terror and desperation in their voice.

"Still," Out of his notice, Gintoki brought a first aid kit and scooted closer to Hijikata, "you've worked hard, Hijikata-kun. You always do. That's admirable."

"I don't— Actually, I'm not that—" Hearing that compliment from Gintoki, his face colored up a little. His tongue also seemed to be at lost of words.

"Now, now, face me and be still. I'm going to patch you up."

When Hijikata shifted his gaze, he came face to face with Gintoki. His face was only inches apart from the silver-head's. He quickly averted his gaze. His reflex told him to back away but he felt a firm grip on his arm holding him back.

"Nope. Don't do that. I know it hurts, but hold on."

From the corner of his eyes, Hijikata saw Gintoki gently dabbing the corner of his mouth with betadine, possibly torn when Kamui landed a hit on his cheek. The pain, he could bear, but his extremely flushed face, he couldn't. Especially when he could feel his breath brushing against his neck. He only hoped that his teacher wouldn't notice his expression.

 _Distraction, I need distraction!_ Hijikata said to himself. Thus, he landed his eyes on his teacher's silver hair. It looked fluffy and glistened under the sunlight, just like silver. Maybe, just maybe, he could touch to see if it were really soft…

"Kid, what are you doing?" Gintoki suddenly looked up.

Only then, Hijikata realised how the damage had been done. When he came back to his senses, he saw it. He caught his own hand redhanded touching Gintoki's hair. While his deduction was right about it being soft, the embarrassment was too much. Too much for him.

 _What have I done?_

 _I want to disappear right now._

 _Please._

"I'm sorry, Sensei, it wasn't on purpose. I— I don't know what I was thinking. I'm— I'm really sorry, that was very rude." Hijikata prayed to the heavens so that Gintoki would just let it slide. He couldn't contain anymore self-humiliation.

The silence that followed his apology went on and on like it was forever. Then, he heard a chuckle.

 _Maybe he's laughing at me because that was really stupid._

"So, how's my hair?" Gintoki finally spoke.

 _Wait, what?_

 _Why would he ask that?_

"I— I must admit, it's really fluffy…" Hijikata's voice was barely audible. "I mean—"

"So, it's true. They always say my hair looks fluffy. You've just confirmed it."

"I thought…"

"You thought I would get mad, didn't you?"

Hijikata couldn't say anything else so he just nodded in response.

"I was surprised, actually. But it wasn't something I needed to be angry about." Gintoki shrugged. "Besides, you're sort of injured, so… There's that."

Hijikata couldn't stop himself from smiling. He would be lying if he were to say he wasn't happy he could meet someone like Gintoki. It was only proper for him to express his gratitude. "Thank you for taking care of my injury, Sensei."

The moment Gintoki saw his smile, he swore his heart just did a vertical jump followed by a double backflip. He sensed his face warming up and was so desperate to hide it, due to his pride.

"No problem, Hijikata-kun." Gintoki coughed. In fact he wouldn't even mind if Hijikata wanted to touch his hair again. Of course, he couldn't say that out loud.

 _Right?_

"Sensei, what— what did you just say?" Hijikata knew he heard everything right but was too mortified to believe his own ears.

Gintoki wanted to slap himself. _Did I really say that out loud? But he didn't hear it clearly, did he?_

"Ah, it's nothing important, really." It was a terrible explanation but he hoped it would suffice. "I'm done patching you up so I'll leave you to the doctor. Get well soon, both of you."

Gintoki needed to excuse himself as soon as possible.

Outside the infirmary, he caught a glimpse of his reflection on the window. His cheeks reddened out of shame. A total mess, in his opinion.

Meanwhile, Hijikata buried his face on a pillow, ignoring the stinging pain of his injury.

 _This is too much, I don't know what to feel._

Hijikata sensed a mixture of embarrassment, happiness, and hope.

And for once, he wanted to hold on to that hope.

[Remnants Chapter 3 end]

[Author's note: Further story about Okita and Kagura may be featured in a separate fanfiction. I hope I can release it soon :)]


End file.
